When it rains, it pours
by Pancake Pet
Summary: After years of tension and jealousy; Jace and Alec finally give into their need for each other.  Yup, it's Jalec... and, of course, it's slash. It's AU, also-just a heads up. Warnings are inside.


**Author:** Pancake Pet

**Pairing(s): **Jace Wayland\Alec Lightwood

**Rating:** NC-17/MA

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Cassandra Clare and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning(s):** Swearing, graphic sex, rimming, infidelity… I think that's it?

**Word Count:** 4,870

**Author's Notes: **

_Been having a bit of a dry spell in the writing department—I want to write an ongoing story, but can't focus on any one thing for too long. Herp derp._

_Anyway, enough of my struggles, I should tell you about this story. So, like, I was to talking to a friend the other night; who simply adores the Mortal Instruments series, and I slipped up and told her that I wasn't too fond of it—sorry, but it just doesn't do it for me—needless to say I hurt her feelings, and stuff, so; as an apology, I wrote this for her… my sincerest apology to both her, and anyone who I might have offended with my blatant series-hate. •Π•_

_So, like, I hope you enjoy the story—and, don't mind how OOC I may have made them; I haven't read passed the first chapter of the first book, so I don't know how they behave. Also it's AU, too, since I don't know about the lore, either._

_Oh, and one final thing… Christmas is right around the corner, and I haven't the slightest idea of what to write; any suggestions? I've been plotting out an original story to put on Fiction Press, but—I don't know if anyone will read it, since; to be honest, I suck at making original ANYTHING…_

_Thanks an advance to those who take the time to read this; review it; or favorite it._

_Best wishes to you all, and have a happy Holiday season~ Pan_

* * *

><p>It had been an extended workday and the ravenette was glad it was finally over.<p>

He practically rushed out of the frickin' establishment as if it were on fire; and, almost before it was even closed—but, that would have totally defeated the purpose of overtime, if he would have left early.

Alec found his tired legs caring him to the nearest phone booth, so he could call Isabelle for a ride home.

Usually, they would take turns swapping the car out; but, as luck would have it, today she had decided to pack up her things and take the whole week off to visit some boy-toy of hers'.

Fuck his luck.

Sighing as he pressed up against the glass of a phone booth; Alec wondered just how bad his situation could get, before it got better.

Well, for one, it started to rain—hard.

It was as if the heavens were pouring buckets upon buckets of ocean-smelling water down onto Terra Firma, just as a 'screw-you' to the young man.

"Fan-fucking-tastic…" He groaned, watching with muted interest as the glass fogged up. It there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that his luck was piss-poor. Continue to fuck his luck, fate, just screw it until it couldn't walk without wincing.

Scowling while twirling his fingers idly around the phone's cord, the ravenette contemplated calling someone else for a ride.

Clary was probably at home, studying; so that would not only be a dumb phone call and a waste of valuable coinage; but, then he would have to stay on the phone with her, as she berated him for not contacting her earlier.

Ha, ha—like he was going to sit through that.

He seriously did think about calling Magnus; going so far as to start punching in his number, and for the most part, it wasn't totally a bad idea… but, alas, he flaked out at the last moment when he remembered the fact that they were freshly broken up and stuff. Okay, so four months wasn't freshly anything—but, he didn't want to talk to him, just yet.

Though, it wasn't like their split was anything less than a mutual agree; it just seemed weird to ask his to drive him back to the apartment they used to fool around in.

Sighing loudly, Alec hung up the phone. Not caring one bit that it didn't spit his quarters back up, despite his weak efforts to reclaim them.

Lingering just a little while longer in the booth, the ravenette sighed again, and prepared for the monsoon that awaited him.

God, did he hate the weather; it was way too unpredictable.

If he had an umbrella on hand, it wouldn't rain, and he'd look like a damn fool caring it around. But, when it poured cats and dogs like it is now, he'd always be without protection—all he had on, as a means of defense from the rain, was the thin sweater that was a part of his work uniform.

Pulling the door open, Alec was met with a cold, moist gust of wind.

The chilly rain water sprayed him, coating his entire front half before he even had a chance to close the door, and retreat back into the humid recesses of the telephone-cubicle.

Shivering as Goosebumps raced to cover every inch of his skin, the ravenette stepped out into the hurricane-like rainstorm.

It didn't take too long for his clothes to become completely soaked; they clung to his body like a second skin as he scurried from awning to awning in a vain attempt to keep out of the heavy shower.

The fact that Jace saw him, at all, was a complete mystery; as he was standing amongst a group of girls who had all huddled together to create a giant canopy with their many umbrellas.

A different man would be ashamed to admit that he fit well within their assembly. Alec's obsidian-colored hair had grown out quite a bit, since he had started college; and now tickled down to the base of his neck. The length his tresses wasn't anything too feminine—sure—but, the fact that it had been bound back in a high-pony tail with a silky navy blue ribbon...

"Who does your hair? It's so soft!" One of the girls complimented with a lopsided-grin on her pretty little face.

Alec was unsure if he should have been insulted or not; because, he definitely didn't think he looked like the kind of guy that looked to be into such girly things—even though, he sort of swell up with pride, knowing that they were admiring him.

But, before he had the chance to say anything about it, Jace's voice was slicing through the noisy sound of the rain. "Isabelle called me; asked if I could drop you off back at your place." He didn't even give Alec enough time to respond, because no sooner than when the words left his mouth, did the blonde catch him by his wrist and haul him back to his car.

Scowling as he uncomfortably settled his sopping wet self into the leather seats, Alec let out a sigh of relief. "I owe you one."

He really did. Not only did Jace rescue him from the bad weather; but also from those curious teenagers—yikes! What would have happened to him, if he didn't get away? What if they tried something funny—not ha-ha funny, more like strange funny—like trying to turn him on his head and shake him for beauty advice or something? … Okay, like they would even do that… would they?

"Don't mention it." Jace grumbled, sliding into the driver's seat. He really wasn't too fond of giving the ravenette a lift, when he could have been at home studying for his exam, but since they were best friends; or chosen family as his psychology professor said, the blonde knew he couldn't allow just leaving Alec out in the cold—his conscious wouldn't bear it.

For first few minutes of drive were quiet; aside from the tell-tale sound of the windshield wipers swaying back and forth, in a fruitless effort to clear the view of the road ahead.

"I hate the rain." Alec said out of the blue; breaking the silence and ultimately starting the conversation that would last them back to the flat.

By the time they had pulled up into the parking space, the two of them were about ready to start the 'I-hate-the-weather-here' club. And, if it all came to plan; it already had its events coordinator—President and Vice-president—and, two enthusiastic members.

"Want to come up for a drink?" Alec asked awkwardly with a half-smile on his face, as heat crept up his neck.

This would be the very first time he invited the blonde into his home for a casual visit, since Alec started dating—and ultimately breaking up with—Magnus. Usually, it was just to pick up a borrowed book, or to help him move furniture. Pursing his lips when Jace politely declined his offer, Alec shook off the blossoming sense of disappointment that settled in his stomach. "Take it easy." He smiled faintly as he climbed out the car.

Alec hadn't even crossed the driveway, when heard the blonde's vehicle-alarm activate.

"What do you have?" Jace asked, standing so close to the ravenette that his hot breath stirred the hair on the taller man's neck. Either he wasn't sure that the younger could hear him; or he was fully aware of how that the non-existent distance between himself and Alec brought arousal to the forefront of the ravenette's mind.

Alec shivered, before quickly recovering from the pleasant throbbing sensations that radiated through his entire being. "Uh—coffee, tea… Since, Isabelle's gone; I could riffle through the liquor cabinet and get you something?"

The corners of Jace's mouth quirked up in an attractive smile, but since he following closely behind, Alec couldn't see it. "Coffee sounds good." He mused in a low voice, as the both of them wandered casually to the apartment unit. And despite the rain's best efforts to make their leisurely stroll as uncomfortable as possible—by coming down harder, or gaining a new edge of frigidness—the duo went along as slow as they liked, silently enjoying each other's company.

When they had finally arrived, Alec shrugged off his soaked cardigan and toddled towards the bedroom to get himself and Jace a change of clothes. "Hopefully, something fits you; all I've got is Pajamas and work clothes." He joked, before disappearing behind the door.

Jace mumbled something to himself, as he watched the ravenette retreat into the comfort of his room—secretly longing to follow him; but, not so he could look for more clothes—before looking around the room he was currently standing in.

Gold eyes lit up with mild amusement, as he took in the decorating scheme of the Foyer\Living room area. It was stylishly decorated with a traditional contemporary theme that looked to be straight out of a home magazine.

Two dark, brown leather armchairs sat adjacent from the modest-sized entertainment-center. The pristine television was the focal-point of the heavily decorated sandalwood storage device; but, it goes without saying that the trinkets and photographs that lined the shelves were pleasant to look at too.

Between the chairs was a comfortable-looking sofa that was decorated with four, opulent white and blue striped pillows. From their good condition, it was obvious that they were there for fashion, instead of function.

Jace smirked when he noticed the mountain of magazines strategically splayed out across the specular surface of the crystal coffee table. "This place is a real hen's nest." Shrugging off his coat, the blonde hung it up on one of the many hooks that aligned the skillfully painted wall.

Kicking his thoroughly soaked shoes off, Jace dropped them into the basket beside the door and sauntered towards the bathroom. He decided he would take a hot shower, it's not Alec would have minded, anyway… he had done it plenty of times before, when he was helping the Lightwood siblings move in. Besides, could the ravenette really turn him down, even after he gave him a ride?

Shivering, as he noticed how the cold had long since seeped bone-deep, he slowly started to peel layers of wet clothing from his skin. "Turn the faucet to the left, or right for hot water?" He asks loudly, over his shoulder, pulling his shirt over his head.

Alec popped out of the room dressed in a fresh pair of loose-fitting cotton black trousers, and a comfortable t-shirt. "Left; but, you're going to have to—" He paused, breathlessly ogling the sight of his shirtless companion. The way the muscles in Jace's back tensed and flexed with each movement had Alec's mouth going dry with lust. How he wished to taste that creamy skin. Wait… no! Jace was his best friend, Clary's boyfriend, he could never… could he? "—adjust the showerhead." He quickly murmurs, after clearly his throat, not wanting the blonde to catch him staring with those suspicious gold eyes of his. "The last person who was in there was Isabelle." He coughed awkwardly, not at all liking the way his voice betrayed his out-of-control emotions.

Fate—you still fucking Alec's luck…? Yeah, thought so. That's why you've got him panting over his best friend, like a dog in heat.

Yeah, sure, there was age-old, mutual-attraction between them; but, any hopes of a relationship died out for Alec, when Jace had introduced the idea to the ravenette that he was courting Clary… _'Why did they even start dating, in the first place?'_—a question Alec would sometimes consider asking Jace, each night they would stayup on the phone, talking about their studies and personal lives.

Jace offered him a pleasant, thinned-lipped smile, (meaning that it was so faked.) "Did Isabelle decorate?" the blonde asked, motioning to the silky, Skylab-blue draperies that hung from the windows and dressed up a nearby end table. Either he didn't notice how Alec was pining after him like a horny schoolgirl; or how the air in the room—no, the entire apartment, grew heavy and electrically charged with discomfort and aromatic desire, or he just simply didn't care to mention it.

"Yeah—um, and, the water's going to take a minute to warm up..." Alec said, breezing through the question as he ducked into the bathroom. In a few short moments, the sounds of the shower running flitted through the quiet air—and soon after that, steam began streaming from the bathroom in large, almost translucent, swells.

"Whenever you're ready to stop parading around like you own the place; your change of clothes is on the dresser." The ravenette said, standing awkwardly in the doorway, he voice echoing out of the tiny room.

Jace furrowed his brow, clearly frustrated with his friend's evasion-tactics. The blonde understood that, Alec had have a tendency to act incredibly awkward around him, especially after that whole 'totally-not-a-kiss-even-though-our-mouths-were-connected-longer-than-two-minutes-and-I-did-kind-of-shove-my-tongue-down-your-throat-even-though-I-totally-thought-you-that-I-had-a-girfriend' thing. But, come on—either Alec was going act like a fucking man, and do all of the scandalous things he thought about to Jace, or suck it up and move on; because, that 'incident' was months ago. And they were both drunk… Jace thinks, he isn't too sure now, all he knows was, at the time, it was a good idea to kiss Alec, until his lips were red and puffy.

The blonde smirked, as the memory fluttered into his head. To this day, that was probably one of the most erotic kisses he had shared with another man—hell—another person in general. Bringing a hand to his lips, as his mind raced to relive that amazing so-not-a-kiss kiss, he decided to remove himself from Alec's presence, to keep from jumping his bones.

Grumbling something to the ravenette about getting his clothes, Jace strode past him—purposefully brushing passed Alec—as he went to retrieve the sleep-attire that was set out for him.

Pushing the bedroom door open, Jace was mildly surprised to see the same posh arrangement. The centerpiece of Alec's boudoir was a large, queen-sized bed. It was dressed up with silky white sheets and half-dozen comfy pillows. Jace vaguely remembered assisting Alec in bringing the bed into the room—he just didn't recognize it under all the mountain of linens.

His eyes darted around the room, as he regarded the nicely crafted desk that sat lonely in the opposite corner. It was probably the only thing that was messy in the entire room. Dozens of scattered documents were strewn across the desk; homework, ramblings scrawled over index paper and etcetera lay around, cluttering up the surface.

The laptop that he gifted to Alec, the Christmas before last—(that horrible Christmas that Jace would like to push right out of his mind, because, Alec and Magnus were joined at the mouth the entire party)—was pushed into the furthest corner of the desk, and covered with huge history textbooks. Scrunching his face up, the blonde felt a wave of jealous wash over him.

Padding over to the medium-sized mahogany bureau, he collected the clothing folded atop of it and exited the room.

Back out in the hallway, Jace waited by the agape bathroom door for Alec to reappear. "Hey, what happened to the computer I gave you?" He asked in a slightly antagonistic tone, when he saw wisps of midnight-colored hair peak out the doorway.

"Yeah... you saw that, didn't you?" Alec laughed, stepping out of the bathroom with an armful of what Jace presumed to be Isabelle's hair care supplies; but, knowing the ravenette, they were probably his. You see, whether the younger man wanted to admit it, he had a thing for keeping his hair in order.

Not waiting for the younger to deposit the items on a nearby end-table, Jace rounded on the ravenette and cornered him against the wall. "Why's it collecting dust, then? That thing was fucking expensive." The many bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash hit the floor a thud, when Jace slammed his hands on the wall at either side of Alec's head.

His gold eyes seemed to darken so much, that they were on the verge of being a dark brown color, as he stared up at Alec, waiting impatiently for his answer. He wasn't really mad at him—okay, maybe he was... but, just a little bit—he just wanted to see the taller man squirm under his gaze.

When he saw Alec's lip tremble, as the ravenette prepared to speak, their eyes met, and Jace forgot all about the laptop, the shower—the fact that he was still, very much, dating Clary.

Staring down at him were some of the most lustful (and apprehensive) electrifying blue eyes he had ever seen, and if he didn't want to kiss the man before—for whatever dumb reason—he couldn't stop himself from doing so, now.

Surging forward, Jace pressed their mouths together and to his mild surprise, Alec met him half-way and with twice the enthusiasm. Lips came together, before opening and giving way to greedy, attention seeking tongues that, when they touched, seemed to draw electric-shocks from the other.

A rather loud groan rumbled up from within the very deepest pit of Jace's, chest and fled down Alec's throat, as their tongues twined and moved together in a rhythm and style that could make even the most practiced kissers jealous.

For a brief second, as Jace's tongue ravished the depths of Alec's mouth, the ravenette found his logical thought—which was freaking the ever-loving fuck OUT. Because, he was kissing Jace; like, really, really, kissing Jace WITHOUT BEING DRUNK, and with full knowledge that he wasn't supposed to be doing this.

Whimpering, as Jace slid as close to him as humanly possible, Alec raised his hands to the blonde's shoulders—intending to push him away—and dug his nails painfully into the shorter man's skin, when he began to grind their hips together. The amazing friction brought tears to Alec's eyes, and when he felt Jace's hands come to rest on the hemline of his trousers, he involuntarily tightened his grip on the blonde's shoulders. They were both sure that there would be incriminating crescent-shaped marks left behind, but neither cared. If Clary saw them, she saw them—Jace didn't give a fuck.

With all the necking, and feeling on each other, that they did, it was a miracle they even unstuck themselves from the wall and made it to Alec's bedroom—it didn't help that they were stripping out their clothes the whole way there, either.

They crashed in every piece of furniture from the door to the bed, but once they both fell onto the cushy cot, they could care less about the objects they may have broken.

Alec—who had ended up face-planted embarrassingly on his bed, because he got tangled in his blasted pants—reddened only a fraction more, when Jace ordered him onto his hands and knees; he was too high on lust to be embarrassed. Too over-the-moon, and too damned stiff to care that he was about to let his best friend fuck him.

Cursing impatiently, as he settled in the designated position after kicking his trousers off his ankles and waited for Jace to do something, Alec found his lust-addled mind drifting, rather reluctantly, to Magnus. Clenching his azure eyes closed at the pained look on his ex's face that his evil brain created, Alec tried to think of something else—luckily, Jace chose this exact time to come back from wherever he was, to distract the tall ravenette, as his got straight to work preparing him.

Alec choked on his guilty tears, when he felt one of Jace's hands grip his hip, before a pair of slick fingers sank into his body. God, it had been too long—far too fucking long, because it actually felt uncomfortable. Or, perhaps, it was just uncomfortable, because Jace was jamming fingers into him like he was a fucking—uh… uhm. Okay, well, when Alec can think of an example of things that have mutable fingers stuck in them, he'll get back to that train of thought.

As Jace slid his digits in and out; slow, careful and calculated, his face screwed up with concentration. He had nothing but the little information that he got from the internet and, well, Alec, on how the mechanics of Male-on-Male sex went; and while he was no dummy, hearing Alec hiss at the initial penetration made him worry that he wasn't doing something right. It was supposed to get better right? Why else would anyone want to have sex this way, if it didn't?

Hovering over Alec's trembling form, Jace's brows knitted together, as he thought of a way to distract Alec from the dull ache. Fuck, he wished he paid more attention to that porn he found. Moving the hand that was bracing Alec's to wrap it around the ravenette's throbbing member, the blonde shifted on the bed until his was eye level with the digits his was teasing into his friend-turned-paramour's body. Here goes nothing, he thought, before leaning forward to lick at the ring of muscle that was held open by his fingers.

Having never done this before, the feel of the quivering muscle against his tongue was foreign and almost too strange—but, when he heard that surprised, shrill moan that tore from Alec's throat, and felt the cock in his hand twitch and pulsate—just ready for release—Jace soldiered on, despite misgivings of his inexperience. If the ravenette was going to continue to pant, moan, and writhe like that, Jace would do just about anything to hear it.

While he scissored his fingers inside Alec, and teased the slippery head of the taller man's length with his thumb, Jace drank in the needy noises that reverberated around the room.

Growing more confident in his abilities—if Alec's shrieks were anything to go by, he was doing fucking fantastic—Jace picked up his pace, before doing something that had the ravenette crying out. The blonde slipped his tongue inside of Alec willing body; swirling the pink appendage around inside the man's warmth, as he marveled in the different shades of Alec's moans.

Alec yowled in pleasure at the sensory overload, as he squirmed around beneath him; begging for more and panting lustful gibberish.

And when he felt Jace's hand tighten considerably around his cock, he buried his face in his pillows and tangled his fingers in the bed sheets. Good lord, he felt like was going to die, as he felt Jace do things with his tongue that he never thought possible. "J-Jace…" Alec panted, right before he shouted and his vision blurred, when the blonde's fingers brushed against his prostate. His back arched sensually, and a sense of dizzying euphoria washed over him, when he felt Jace's chuckle rumble throughout his body, much like the thunder that shook the bedroom windows.

Alec's breathy vocalizations made Jace fly into a frenzy. Removing his tongue from Alec's body, the body sat back a little to push a third, and final, finger into the ravenette's slick, abused hole. His digit slid home with the rest, he observed with cloudy eyes. He could only drag this out so long, as he own erection was already so hard, that it was bordering on the edge being downright painful.

Jace gritted his teeth, as he slid his fingers out of Alec's body. "Wait." He cooed patiently, when the ravenette groaned in protest, and he made up for the loss of fingers, by stroking Alec's erection at a fervent pace.

It didn't take too long after that for the ravenette to cum. Alec nearly bit a hole in his pillow, to keep from screaming himself hoarse, when his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave; washing away any traces of guilt, and his motor functions, for that matter, as it passed.

Jace watched the whole thing from above, his gold eyes darting around as he tried to catch every detail. From the way the ravenette's body grew taut during, to how his muscles began shuddering—to the most impressive display of all; Alec collapsing onto his side breathing and panting, with watery, unfocused blue eyes fighting hard to stay open, as the aftershocks rolled over him.

"J-Jaaay..." the ravenette panted, trying to find his speech in his haze.

Jace grinned, when Alec blinked tears out of his eyes to meet his gaze, "that good, huh? Guess you won't—"

The blonde was interrupted, when Alec pounced on him. Jace let out a comical, if not out-of-character, 'oof!', as he fell back onto the mattress with Alec on top of him. _How was he still so horny_? Jace thought as he felt the ravenette's erection spring back to life against his abs.

Jace opened his mouth to say something, only to leave gaping open, when Alec slid down his body—and, with grace that shouldn't have been allowed to someone who could hardly even vocalize, no less—and deep-throated Jace's cock with skill and ease that made the blonde jealous of every phallic-looking thing that Alec put into his beautiful mouth.

Jealous fled his mind, as Alec sucked, licked, and laved his cock until it was glistening with saliva and pre-cum—and, when he stopped too soon, way too soon, Jace wasn't opposed to begging him to continue.

"Fuck me." Alec ordered throatily; his hands still gripping and stroking Jace's member; as if he needed to encourage the blonde.

He looked downright feral to Jace—his hair wild and matted with sweat, his pupils were dilated, and his irises a dark, piercing blue, his skin cover in Goosebumps and marks from their earlier fumbling—and nothing got the blonde hotter than to watch the ravenette give his cock a long, leisurely lick.

Pleasure and determination struck through Jace like lightning, resonating in the pit of his stomach. Breathing harshly through his mouth, the blonde grabbed Alec by his armpits and hauled him up and against the headboard.

No more words were exchanged between the two, just heated glances, as Jace crouched on the bed and pulled Alec onto his lap. There may have been a half-hearted one-liner spoken by one of them, but it was drowned out by the sounds the pair made, when Jace thrust hard into Alec. Gentleness be damned; neither of them wanted, or cared for it.

The bed started shaking, and hitting the wall behind it, as Jace drove his erection in deeper and harder; his hips setting a brutal pace that had Alec's toes curling_. Harder, faster, deeper_—all of the ravenette's demands were met with unmistakable enthusiasm, and at some point, Jace pushed Alec onto his back and beginning mercilessly thrusting into him; assaulting into his prostate with each powerful strike.

Alec could hardly breathe, as he locked his quavering legs around Jace's body, and when saw that blissed-out look in those familiar gold eyes, any bit of breath he had was stolen away.

It was as if, just now, it was dawning on him for the first time since they arrived in the room, that it was Jace who was about drive him go his brink for the second time. It was Jace who was worshipping his body. He—not Clary, or anyone else—was making Jace moan his name and curse the heavens.

It was so fucking intense; this unbelievable realization that he held so much power over the blonde. He could have had him so long ago, if he was armed with this same information—and that thought, coupled with Jace growling his name, was enough to make Alec orgasm again.

Pressing his palms into his eyelids, Alec quaked violently under the force of _**everything**_. Hypersensitivity quickly seized his body, making his skin hot and itchy, but he didn't let him stop him from feeling pleasure from Jace's continued thrusting.

Dazed and contented, the ravenette mewled at the feel of Jace thrusting into him, and when he finally got his eyes to focus, once again, looked up at Jace. Grinning madly, as gold eyes regarded him with amusement and atypical, child-like wonder, he caught blonde behind his ears, and pulled him down for a slow, sweet kiss.

The tempo of Jace's movements slowed from frenzied to languid; as the blonde tried desperately to draw out the wonderful sensation. During their kiss, Jace traced his fingers along Alec's legs—the unexpected, ticklish feeling causing the ravenette to tense up. His legs tightened their hold on Jace and as he involuntarily tightened around the blonde's erection, he heard him groan.

Jace released deep inside Alec, and his arms trembled until they gave out, before he was even done. Panting hot air into the crook of Alec's neck, the blonde pulled out, but didn't move beyond that; his muscles too tired to do more than pulsate.

They both basked in the afterglow for several minutes; listening to the faint sounds of the storm outside, the shower in the background, and the sound of each other's hearts, before Jace propped up himself on his elbows and regarded Alec with a look that belonged to a contented cat. "Since, you stopped me from showering; d'you think you can bring me that coffee you promised?"

Alec tiredly raised an eyebrow, before sitting up against the headboard, "You're wasting my hot water. Get your own coffee."

Jace grinned, "On second thought, I'm not thirsty. But, I'm sure we can put the rest of the hot water to good use."

Oh... and, there it was; Jace was hard, once more—and this time, it was Alec looking bewildered and humorously scandalized, as he was pulled out of bed and led to the bathroom.

**End.**


End file.
